Karla Faye Gideon
|gender = Female |affiliation = Slicing Talons |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *''One of Us'' |actor = Drea de Matteo |status = In Custody}} Karla Faye Gideon is a former nurse who, having given her bladed finger nails, began a killing spree which ended when she became a Index subject. Having her hands locked in metal shackles gave Gideon a grudge against S.H.I.E.L.D. and when presented with the chance to gain revenge with Calvin Zabo, Gideon eagerly joined the Slicing Talons. However during their very first battle against S.H.I.E.L.D., Zabo was snatched away and Gideon fought Bobbi Morse to knocked out and arrested Gideon. Biography Early Life Placed on the Index Index file]] Karla Faye Gideon worked as a nurse, when she became involved in an abusive relationship. Desperate to defend herself, Gideon grafted scalpel blades into her fingers and used them to kill her abusive lover. The murder caused Gideon to snap, and she went on a brief killing spree before being finally apprehended by S.H.I.E.L.D. placing her on the Index. S.H.I.E.L.D. placed Gideon under watch, encasing her fingers in shackles to keep her from harming anyone else. The shackles were an evident burden to Gideon, and enforced a deep resentment towards S.H.I.E.L.D.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.13: One of Us Slicing Talons Recruited by Calvin Zabo One day, there was a knock at the door while Gideon was eating and watching television; it was Calvin Zabo, Wendell Levi, and Francis Noche, requesting that she join them in seeking revenge against S.H.I.E.L.D. Levi had found Gideon's location with his hacking skills. Originally, Gideon rejected the offer by slamming the door in their faces; however, after a moment's thought, Gideon decided to give them a chance. Levi removed her shackles and Gideon finally had feeling in her fingers and was able to touch her own face. Freeing More Soldiers First, the four traveled to the Brynmore Psychiatric Facility, where Gideon slit the gatekeeper's throat and allowed Levi and Noche to use their own abilities to infiltrate the facility, staging a breakout. In the confusion, they freed the highly dangerous gifted David Angar, increasing their team's number to five. 's history]] Stopping at a diner, the five formulated their plan to bring down S.H.I.E.L.D., during which Gideon expressed some doubt over the whole idea. She suggested that they all just forget about S.H.I.E.L.D. and move on, but Zabo refused, stating that S.H.I.E.L.D. needed to pay for the suffering they caused people like them. When he revealed to them that S.H.I.E.L.D. had taken his daughter from him, the group was moved with sympathy and agreed to stick with the plan. Attacking S.H.I.E.L.D. Arriving at a high school in Manitowoc, Wisconsin, Gideon watched as Wendell Levi loosened the muzzle of David Angar; knowing the feeling of being restrained, Gideon volunteered to remove the mask gently. She wore headphones to block the sound as Angar screamed on a football field, knocking unconscious athletes, cheerleaders, and the birds from the sky. She then awaited Phil Coulson's arrival. Upon Coulson's arrival, Zabo announced the team's name as the "Slicing Talons", and Gideon went into the bleachers with a group of unconscious students to force Coulson to appear in order to save them from her fingernails. Unknown to her, Bobbi Morse was hiding beneath the bleachers. ]] Zabo was suddenly teleported away, leaving the Slicing Talons without their leader. Gideon then took command and ordered an attack. As she came down from the stands, Morse made her assault using her battle staves. The two had a prolonged fight, staves vs. nails, until Gideon was knocked against a wall. An earthquake occurred that caused her and her teammates to stop the battle and to look towards Skye. Gideon and the Talons were then apprehended. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Claw Protrusion': Karla Faye Gideon has metallic blades permanently grafted onto the ends of each finger, sharp enough to cut a man's throat with a single swipe. Relationships Allies *Slicing Talons **Calvin Zabo - Leader **David Angar **Francis Noche **Wendell Levi *John Bruno Enemies *Boyfriend † - Abuser turned Victim *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Phil Coulson **Bobbi Morse **Skye **Melinda May *Andrew Garner † Trivia *In the comics, Karla Faye Gideon is an abused wife who lied to protect her husband when Matt Murdock put him on trial. Gallery Screenshots ZaboCurious3.png OneofUs3.png Promotional Karla FG Promo.png Agents-of-shield-art-bbbb0.jpg One of Us postervillains.jpg Slicing Talons.PNG References External Links * Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Blonde Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Nurses Category:Index Category:Slicing Talons Members Category:High Body Count Category:Villains